We All Fall Down
by Fairytales1981
Summary: Andrea gets shot outside the Court House and refuses to talk to anyone but Sharon, just a little friendship story.


**We All Fall Down**

**Major Crimes**

**Sharon/Andrea**

…

Captain Sharon Raydor and her Team were just wrapping up a case when she's received the call, the rain pouring heavily outside.

"Captain Sharon Raydor." She said, picking up her mobile.

"Captain, its Fritz."

"Agent Howard, what a surprise…it's been a while. How are you?"

"I'm very well Captain."

"How can I help you, I assume this isn't a social call?"

"No, I'm afraid not. I'm a Cedar's."

"Are you hurt, would you life me to call the Chief, is that why you…"

"Captain please, I'm not hurt. Actually the reason I'm calling, well DDA Hobbs was shot."

"What?"

The whisper that came from Sharon's lips surprised even her as she slowly sank in to her seat. The line went silent for a few moments, Fritz wondering if Sharon had hung up on him.

"Captain….Sharon, are you still there?"

"Oh, yes I'm sorry Agent Howard. Did I hear you correctly, someone shot Andrea."

"It's nothing serious; it's just a flesh wound to her arm."

"How did it happen?"

"It was someone she failed to get put away a few weeks ago, apparently the woman said she's pay Andrea back. I've been working along side her on a case this week and the woman was outside the court house waiting for her. We managed to pull Andrea down before the suspect could do any serious damage."

"Okay, I'm on my way down now. Will you still be there?"

"Yeah I'll stay with her until you arrive."

"Does she know you called me?"

"She asked for you."

"Thank you Agent Howard, I'm on my way."

"See you soon."

…...

Sharon grabbed her purse from the coat rack and made her way out into the briefing room and over to where Andy and Provenza were seated.

"How close are the Team to finishing up the Edwards case?" Sharon asked them.

"Just a few reports to finish typing up and your final report then we're done, why?" Provenza asked.

"I need to leave early, my reports on my desk…just put it in with the others and I'll send them all off to Chief Taylor tomorrow alright."

"Everything okay?" Andy asked.

"Of course, I have to go. Enjoy your evening."

"So long Captain….well that was weird, I wonder what she's up to." Provenza enquired.

Andy could see by Sharon's face that something wasn't right so he decided to go after her, he shot off his chair fast and rushed to catch Sharon.

"Sharon, hold up."

She turned around to see Andy walking towards her, a look of worry on his face.

"Andy I really don't have the time right now, I have to go."

"Hey, I'm worried about you. Is it bad news?"

"I had a call from Agent Howard, apparently someone tried to shoot Andrea Hobbs."

"What, jesus is she okay?"

"He said just a flesh wound but she asked for me to be there."

"I see."

"Andy, I know we had plans tonight and I'm sorry but she needs me and I…."

"Oh hey, its fine…I understand. We'll have dinner another night, don't worry, come here."

Andy looked around before pulled Sharon into his arms, she clung to him as she rested her head on his shoulder. Their relationship was already public knowledge but Sharon still liked to keep their work and home life separate.

"You really don't mind?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Of course not, Andrea needs you. I know she's a friend."

"My only friend."

"Go to her, I'll see you in the morning. I'll take Rusty out for burgers or something."

"That would be great, maybe if you could stay with him for the night. I might offer to stay with her, she might be in shock."

"No worries and don't worry about this place, we'll cope."

"I had no doubt, I'll call you later."

She gave a quick glance before leaning in and kissing him before she made her way out of the building.

…

Sharon arrived at the Hospital and asked at reception for information, the young woman sent Sharon to the second floor where she eventually found Fritz standing outside a cubicle. He looked up when he heard the unmistakable heels heading his way, he gave the older woman a warm smile as she approached him.

"Agent Howard, thank you for calling me…how is she?"

"The Doctor's just finishing bandaging her arm, she'll be glad to see you."

"I can't believe someone would do this, well actually I can. I don't know what the world's coming to these days."

"She was lucky."

"Lucky you were there and reacted quickly to the gun, it could have been a lot worse."

"I should probably head back, I just wanted to wait until you arrived, she's still a little shaken by what happened."

"Of course, thank you again for calling me."

"Sharon, that's what friends are for."

She gave him a warm smile as he gave her arm a small squeeze before walking away.

"Oh and by the way, its Fritz…I think we've known each other long enough to drop the Agent Howard." He smiled, still walking.

All she could do was nod in agreement as she turned her attentions back to the occupier of the cubicle. She stepped forward and drew the curtain back to see the Doctor finishing up Andrea's arm. A smile appeared on Andrea's face when she saw who was standing in front of her.

"Sharon, thank you so much for coming."

"Oh honey of course, how are you feeling?"

"A little sore, he gave me a pill."

"Just a painkiller to help with the pain, you're a very lucky woman Ms Hobbs."

"Don't I know it, so can I go now."

"You may, I'll send you an appointment with your own Doctor for two weeks time to get those stitches out."

"Thank you."

Sharon stood to the side as the Doctor left before turning back and coming to stand in front of the younger woman.

"You okay?" She asked, moving a small strand of blonde hair from the woman's face.

"I really thought my time was up Sharon, I really thought I….."

Andrea broke down and allowed the tears she'd been holding in fall from her bright blue eyes, Sharon stepped forward and gathered the upset woman in her arms.

"Ssssh honey, it's alright. You're safe now, Agent Howard, Fritz is dealing with her now. Come on, dry those eyes and I'll take you home."

"Thank you Sharon."

…...

On the way to Andrea's apartment, Sharon stopped off and picked up some fruit and vegetables along with some red wine that Andrea had taken a fancy too of late. When they reached the apartment, Sharon got out of the car and came around to Andrea's side and woke her up gently.

"Andrea honey, we're home. Are you alright to walk on your own?"

"Huh, oh….yeah I'll be fine."

She got out, pulling her jacket tightly around her as the wind picked up. She waited for Sharon to get two bags from the back seat and followed her up the steps. Andrea unlocked the door and the women got into the elevator that would take them to Andrea's door.

"When did you go shopping?" Andrea asked.

"I nipped in when you fell asleep."

"Sorry."

"Don't apologise, you've had a rough day."

Sharon's warm smile always settled Andrea, though she never understood why. The elevator came to a stand still as the women got out, Andrea unlocked the door and they went inside. Sharon went straight to the kitchen and began emptying the contents of her shopping bags as Andrea stood watching her.

"I might just go and grab a quick shower and change of that's alright?"

"Well of course it is, take your time and I'll get dinner started." She smiled.

Andrea discarded her bloodied clothes in the laundry basket by the sink and stepped under the warm water, careful not to wet her injured arm. She looked down and saw the red water washing away and couldn't help the tears falling again, she rested her head on the cool tiles and covered her mouth to muffle her cries so that Sharon wouldn't hear her. Sharon's mobile rang when she was in the process of making a vegetable stir fry for herself and Andrea.

"Andy…."

"Sharon, sorry to bother you…I just wanted to check in with you. How's Andrea doing?"

"Lucky, she says she's fine but…I don't know, she looks scared. She's had a traumatic time, she's taking a shower at the moment. I can hear her crying in there."

"They got the person who did this right?"

"Oh yes, Fritz has her. They're probably charging her as we speak."

"Well at least that's something, well listen Rusty's coming over to mine for the evening and I'll drop him off at School tomorrow."

"Andy thank you so much, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Just look after Andrea."

"I will, night Andy."

"Night sweetheart, I love you."

"I love you too."

…

Andrea appeared half an hour later to find Sharon serving their meal, Sharon looked up and saw the Andrea's red eyes.

"You've been crying?" More of a statement than a question.

"Sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me."

Sharon came around the counter and hugged her friend, Andrea clinging to her and she cried again.

"Honey, someone tried to kill you today. It's only right that you'd be upset by it. You're only human."

"You've been shot at, many times. It never seems to faze you."

"Andrea I'm a Police Officer, I've had years of practice at this sort of thing and whilst I may appear fine on the outside, on the inside…believe me I feel exactly the way you're feeling right now. As much practice as I have at this, you never get used to it. It scares you every time."

"Why do you never tell people how you feel when it happens."

"You know me; I'm not the type of person to show her feelings. It's always been hard for me; I like to think nothing can faze me."

"You shouldn't bottle things up Sharon; I already feel a little better for crying it out."

"I'll consider it next time, now are you hungry?"

"I am a little actually."

"Good, take a seat and I'll bring it over."

Andrea took a seat as Sharon set the plates down and poured them both some wine.

"Sharon…?"

"Mmmm."

"Thank you for being here with me tonight."

"What are friends for; Rusty is staying with Andy so I can stay the night if you wish."

"Really."

"Of course."

"I'd love that, thank you."

"Eat."

…

After dinner Andrea had felt a little tired but didn't really want to sleep just yet, Sharon suggested they put on a movie in her bedroom which Andrea agreed to. The pair sat on top of the bed and watched An Affair To Remember with Cary Grant and Deborah Kerr.

"I love this movie." Andrea smiled.

"It's one of my favourite, when they finally end up together at the end…such a perfect ending."

Andrea sat up against her pillows and turned to Sharon.

"So come on then, how are things with Andy."

"You get straight to the point don't you?"

"Come on Sharon, you've been seeing each other for what…?"

"4 months now."

"Well, do you see a long term relationship developing?"

"Actually I do, he's just so different from Jack. I know Andy had a problem with Alcohol but he has enough will power to stay away from it even when things are tough. Jack on the other hand, as soon as things get rough he's right back to the bottle or off to Vegas to gamble what little money her has."

"It wasn't a happy marriage was it?"

"He had his moments, when Jess and Ricky were young he was great but as soon as I went back to work for FID and the kids went to School, I don't know…it just started all over again. He hit me once and only once, that was the night I asked him to leave."

"Would you ever divorce him?"

"I've been thinking a lot about that lately actually."

"Because of Andy?"

"I know we haven't been together that long but….I know he's the one, I feel that we're in this relationship until the end. He shows an interest which Jack never did, I can't count the number of times he tells me he loves me."

"I'm so happy for you guys, seriously. It took you long enough."

Andrea yawned as Sharon turned off the television.

"What are you doing?"

"Andrea you're exhausted, you need to rest."

Sharon was about to get up off the bed when Andrea grabbed hold of her wrist.

"What is it, what's wrong?" Sharon asked.

"Don't take this the wrong way but would you mind staying in here with me tonight instead of the guest room, I just don't want to be on my own right now."

"Oh honey of course I don't, scoot over."

Andrea slid across as Sharon lay back down beside her friend.

"I feel like a child scared to be left alone."

"You've had a traumatic day, I don't mind really."

"Thank you Sharon, for everything."

"Sssssh now, what are friends for. Get some sleep honey."

"Night Sharon."

"Good night Andrea."

Sharon put a protective arm around Andrea as the two friends drifted off to sleep.

…

-Fin


End file.
